Aku Bukanlah Aku
by Beilschmidt Seijuurou
Summary: Mereka kira aku hanyalah seorang anak polos yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Namun mereka tidak tahu, bahwa diriku yang ini bukanlah diriku yang mereka tahu ..


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

Aku bukanlah Aku

A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction

M

Suspense

Kuroko Tetsuya

_("Mereka kira aku hanyalah seorang anak polos yang tidak bisa apa-apa. namun mereka tidak tahu, bahwa diriku yang ini bukanlah diriku yang mereka tahu ..")_

.

.

"Anak lemah! Lemah! Enyah saja kau dari sini!"

"Tak berguna! Lebih baik kau tak ada saja disini!"

Sudah biasa.

Aku sudah biasa dengan itu semua.

Pukulan-pukulan itu sudah menjadi santapan rutin untukku.

Ejekan-ejekan itu sudah menjadi lagu yang kudengarkan setiap hari.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya.

6 tahun.

Anak lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Yang hanya dipukul dan diejek setiap hari.

Yang dikucilkan setiap hari.

Namun mereka tidak tahu

Kalau aku

Bukanlah aku

Bukanlah orang yang lemah

Bukanlah orang yang mereka ejek

Bukanlah orang yang mereka kucilkan

Mereka tidak tahu

Kalau aku

_Bisa lebih dari mereka_

.

.

.

.

"Hoi Haizaki! Kenapa kau terlihat cemas, huh?" Tanya seorang anak bernama Hanamiya Makoto, berlari mendekati anak yang bernama Haizaki Shougo.

"Entahlah, Hana. Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Hana, bodoh."

"Ah, maaf."

"Oh, kau tadi bilang kalau kau diikuti seseorang?"

"Rasanya."

Hanamiya memandang ke belakang mereka.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Um ... Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaanku. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang .." Kata Haizaki sambil berjalan mendahului Hanamiya.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh! Tak bisa tiduuuuur! ..." Haizaki berguling-guling di kasur kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 12, tetapi matanya masih terus terbuka.

Perasaan Haizaki kalau ada yang mengikutinya masih terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Merasa tak tahan, Haizaki memutuskan untuk makan sebentar.

"Ah! Lebih baik maan roti dan minum susu saja, supaya bisa lekas mengantuk." Haizaki mengambil roti isi dan menuang susu ke dalam gelas. Dia duduk di meja makan sendirian dan menyantap makanannya.

Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..

_**"Aku berjalan mendekatimu ..."**_

"Ng? Apa itu? Ada yang berjalan .." haizaki menengok ke belakang, kosong. Mengacuhkan itu, dia kembali memakan makanannya.

Tap .. Tap .. Tap ..

_**"Aku di belakangmu ..."**_

"Ayah? Ibu? Apa itu kalian?" Haizaki menoleh ke belakang.

Jleb!

Sebuah pisau menusuk mata Haizaki.

"A ... A ..." Suara Haizaki tak bisa keluar. Dia terlalu shock dan tak kuasa menahan sakit di matanya.

Jleb!

Satu tusukan di perut.

Haizaki tak bisa apa-apa. dilihatnya sekilas orang yang menusuknya itu.

"K .. K .. Ku .. Ro .. K—"

Jleb!

Satu tusukan di matanya yang kedua.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Tiga tusukan di dada.

Sret!

Satu robekan di perut.

Sret!

Satu tarikan di usus.

Sret!

Satu tarikan di lambung.

"Aku bisa lebih kuat darimu, Haizaki-kun .." Kuroko menyumpalkan usu itu ke mulut Haizaki. Haizaki yang buta tak tahu kalau itu ususnya sendiri.

"Aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu kapan saja." Kuroko mengambil hati milik Haizaki.

"Tapi aku harus menunggu dulu hati milikmu ini membeku. Apa kau bertanya kenapa aku menunggu itu? itu karena, aku ingin kau langsung masuk neraka." Kata Kuroko sambil membelah hati itu menjadi dua bagian. Lalu menyumpalkannya ke mulut Haizaki.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Haizaki-kun? Apa hatinya dingin? Tentu saja dingin, karena itu hatimu sendiri." Kata Kuroko.

"Sekarang, ayo kita akhiri semua ini." Kuroko mengambil pisaunya kembali. Dia pegang erat-erat pisaunya. Dia angkat pisaunya.

"Selamat tidur, Haizaki Shougo .."

Jraassh!

.

.

.

.

"Shou-kun? Kamu dimana? Shou—Kyaaaaaa! Shou-kun! Shou-kun! Nijimura-kun! Nijimura-kun!" Teriak seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah ibu Haizaki.

"Ada apa—apa-apaan ini?" Seorang lelaki bernama Nijimura Shuzo yang diketahui adalah ayah Haizaki—tak percaay dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya di pagi hari.

"H-Hai .. zaki?"

"Nijimura-kun!" Ibu Haizaki langsung memeluk Nijimura, tak sanggup melihat anak kesayangannya tewas dengan kepala terpenggal, organ dalam keluar, mata tertusuk pisau, dan dikuliti.

"A .. A ... Aku panggil polisi .." Dengan bergetar, Nijimura menekan tombol angka dan menelpon.

.

.

.

.

"Saya turut prihatin dengan tewasnya anak anda." Kata seorang polisi. Nijimura hanya mengangguk lesu, sedangkan sang istri hanya terisak.

"Pelakunya pasti orang dewasa, kalau yang melakukan ini anak-anak, tidak mungkin hasilnya akan seperti ini. Kemungkinan ini karena faktor dendam atau pelakunya mengalami gangguan jiwa." Jelas polisi itu meneruskan.

"Tapi ... Tapi kenapa harus Shou-kun?!" Teriak Ibu Haizaki. Nijimura kembali menenangkan istrinya.

"Saya mohon, temukan pelakunya." Nijimura berbicara singkat pada polisi itu.

"Akan kami usahakan sekeras mungkin."

.

.

.

.

"Haizaki ...?" Hanamiya tak percaya.

"Haizaki ... meninggal?"

Orangtua Hanamiya hanya mengangguk lesu sambil mengelus kepala Hanamiya.

Tes .. tes ...

Air mata perlahan turun dan jatuh. Hanamiya menangis. Orangtua Hanamiya terkejut, tak biasanya Hanamiya menangis.

"Sayang ..." Ibu Hanamiya memeluk Hanamiya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu meninggal?" Hanamiya tak bisa tidur. Air matanya masih setia mengalir.

"Aku tidak punya teman .."

"Hanya kau yang mau jadi temanku yang setia .."

"Semua orang tak mau bertmean denganku, entah kenapa .."

"Hanya kau yang mau membantuku dan menjadi temanku .."

"Tapi kenapa k—"

Tap .. tap ... tap ..

"Siapa itu?!" Hanamiya berdiri dari kasurnya.

_**"Tak perlu sedih .."**_

Tap .. tap .. tap ..

"Ayah? Ibu? Kaliankah itu?" Tanya Hanamiya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

_** "Karena kau juga akan bernasib sama dengan Haizaki-kun .."**_

Tap .. tap .. tap ..

"Hei! Siapa i—"

Jraaasshh!

_**"Tapi tenang saja, kau tidak akan terlalu menderita seperti Haizaki-kun, kok .."**_

"K .. K .. Kuro .. ko?" Hanamiya terbelalak, tubuhnya basah, basah karena darahnya sendiri, basah karena darah yang mengalir dari perutnya.

"Selamat tidur, Hanamiya Makoto .."

Jleb! Jleb!

2 tusukan di jantung

Sret!

Robekan di mulut

Sret!

Robekan di kaki

Krek .. Krek ..

Tarikan di tulang kaki

Jrassh!

Penggalan di perut.

.

.

.

.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**Kembali terjadi! Pembunuhan yang menewaskan seorang anak lelaki! Motif pembunuhan tidak diketahui! Namun cara membunuhnya sangat sadis!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itulah akibatnya karena menganggapku lemah. Aku bukanlah aku, Haizaki-kun, Hanamiya-kun .."

.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

.

.

Halo~ gimana? Bagus? Suspense-nya berasa? Maaf kalau pendek, tapi semoga kalian terhibur~~~~~ ah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa saya jadikan Nijimura sebagai ayah Haizaki? Itu karena Niji itu emang cocok jadi ayah Haizaki (kan sering marah2 sama Haizaki). Dan .. ah! Soal marga! Nijimura Shuzo dan Haizaki Shougo. Ah, lupakan saja itu, kalo saja ubah jadi Haizaki Shuzo, ah, rasanya gak bagus. Ahahahahah~ oke, sekian dari saya, silahkan review, flame jangan pedes-pedes~

R

E

V

I

E

W

Seiryuu


End file.
